<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Spe-cat-aculor Gift by zhimaera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269582">A Spe-cat-aculor Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimaera/pseuds/zhimaera'>zhimaera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, little fluff as gift, oml i ship them so hard, xmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimaera/pseuds/zhimaera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris has become a fashion disaster that not even Ladybug can fix! It's only up to Marinette and Adrien's sewing skills to de-akumatise THIS aftermath....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Spe-cat-aculor Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug would never have anticipated this happening. Staring in horror at the aftermath, she barely noticed cat Noir softly approach. Her hands curled into tight fists. </p><p>“Uhhh..M’Lady, you did deakumatise everything, didn’t you..?”</p><p>She almost exploded into tears. Instead, her hand flew to clench a fistful of her navy blue hair. </p><p>“We can’t clean this up! It’s too little time until we have to transform back! Agh!!!”</p><p>“It does make the place look more appealing. I would even suggest perfect for a sightseeing date, don’t you think?”</p><p>“I think,” She spat between gritted teeth, “That it’s inconvenient. For everyone.”</p><p>“Suit yourself, M’Lady. All i gotta say, is that at least the Mayor won’t have to spend money on sprucing the place up this year.”</p><p>All of Paris, under the attack from Elfwrapper, had succumbed to a swarm of fabrics. Festive patterns of silk, cotton and wool hung from balconies like streamers, or were carelessly flung over snow dusted rooftops as far as the eye could see. At this rate, the flag would have to change from red, white and blue to red and green. Ladybug sighed. All in a year’s work, she supposed. Hopefully she could make-</p><p>“Wait! I know exactly what to do!” cat Noir whipped around at her sudden outburst. “You see, Kitty, I could make- uhhh, I could make contact with Marinette, and see if she could make something out of this mess. And then we could send the designs to Agreste for a new fashion line!” A sparkle had returned in her eye that made cat Noir’s heart skip a beat. </p><p>“Leave Agreste to me. I did save his son,” He added with a frosty edge. </p><p>“Thanks.” The beep of her earrings cut through the awkward silence. “Another time, feline!”</p><p>Cat Noir waved at her retreating over the rooftops. “A tout a l’heure, Ladybird.”</p><p>Afterwards, Marinette almost regretted having suggested the idea. Half buried under scrapped designs, she scribbled furiously on the page. Dress? Too specific. Leather jacket? Ugh! Out of season. Handbag? Shoes? She groaned. This would be impossible. </p><p>“You look tired, Marinette! You should take a nap,” Tikki quipped, leaning over the computer to watch her, mesmerised by the frantic sketching on the page. She sighed, scrawled out a hideous looking ballgown, and leant back in her chair. </p><p>“I can’t think of anything, Tikki!” She wailed. “Adrien’s gonna see all my bad designs, and, and, and- he’s going to hate me, adn marry Lila instead, and I’ll have to go to a NUNNERY while never getting over my broken heart and-”</p><p>“Why a nunnery?” Marinette sniffled slightly before replying. </p><p>“That’s where you go if you don’t want to ever marry, right? We were taught that in Literature last week.”</p><p>“Oh. I seeeee! So what do you have for designs?”</p><p>“Nothing! I have absolutely nothing! It’s going to be dreadful!”</p><p>“Why clothes? You can do plushies instead.” Tikki looked deep in thought. “Or maybe you can make me stockings,”</p><p>“That’s it!! Tikki, that was amazing!” She could only give a bashful grin in response. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. “Ack!”</p><p>She sprinted down the stairs, practically swinging with each turn to greet the guest. However, a trip on the last step sent her flying into the counter of baked goods. “Ouch!”</p><p>“Marinette! Are you okay?” She looked up to see Adrien, face heavy with concern. And way too close. Her head jerked back in response. </p><p>“Um, yeah! Aha. You’re so fine- ah! I mean, I’m fine. One hundred percent. Nothing wrong at all!” The racking pain in her head said otherwise. Since when was Adrien’s hair so, so… blonde?</p><p>“Do you have the designs for me?”</p><p>“Well, yes and no. I have them, I just need to make a physical copy as a demo.” She hadn’t, obviously. The pictures of Adrien on her wall were too distracting! One look, and then she’d get lost in those dreamy emerald sea green eyes, that were green like the lawn of the house she’d own with Adrien once they fell in love and got married and had a pet hamster called - what was the hamster’s name again?</p><p>“Ahem?” Adrien wasn’t very convinced that the head on collision didn’t cause any damage. She immediately snapped out of her trance, slightly dazed from the sudden grounding. </p><p>“Can you help me with making a demo?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to make a version to send off to your father. So he can review them himself when he has the time. And besides, it would be a great excuse to have fun outside for you, right?”</p><p>“I guess so,”</p><p>“Then come on!” Adrien smiled at seeing Marinette’s enthusiasm. Looking at her, he noted how her hair always looked similar to Ladybug’s. Was it because she was a fan? He shook his head. Obviously not. She had confessed her love to cat Noir, after all! Unless, of course, she was a traitor. </p><p>“She’s too nice for that.” He mumbled, emptying his thoughts to follow her upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have all this handwritten, I just need to perfect the ending and that's a wrap! *badum-tshhh*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>